Love From an Artificial Heart
by The Ultimate Spiderman
Summary: What would happen if you loved someone with all of your heart only to be rejected by that special someone?(Female Bonnie x Mike) NOT A DEAD STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone** **and welcome to my first attempt to a fnaf story (this isnt my first fanfic) bare with me with this first chapter if it isn't that good it feels like a wild card. Hopefully this doesn't turn out like complete crap and if it does look at the bright side you won't have to expect another chapter :)**

 **Anyways read review and most of all enjoy**

 **"Thought"**

 **"Normal Speech"**

* * *

Chapter 1: instructions not included

My eyes were heavy as I woke up. "W-What's going on...?" I muttered as I tried to recollect my senses. My head began to throb in agony causing me to grunt quietly. I then tried to place a hand on my head to sooth the pain only to realize my hands were shackled against a chair along with the rest of my body.

Realization hit me like a sack of bricks, I was in the storage room. I had failed to complete my night shift. _"Didn't expect to go out like this..."_ I thought to myself only to pull against the bondage trying to set my hands free. Sadly the chains were on too tight leaving me completely helpless.

A Few Minutes Later...

The door then creaked quietly as it opened grabbing my attention. I struggled violently trying to slip out of the chains constraint tightly wrapped around my body. "No. No! NO!" I screamed in my head as I helplessly pulled against the chains.

I had always told myself that when I would die, I wouldn't go down easily… But who said that that time had to be NOW?

Struggling with all of my might I managed to slit my wrist against the chains causing me to bleed. "Damn it!" I cursed. Gritting my teeth in pain I tried using my own blood as a lubricant to slip out of the chains, I had to escape if I wanted to live.

"Stop it!" A feminine voice pleaded causing me to stop in my tracks. I then averted my gaze to a familiar animatronic bunny.

Bonnie.

I struggled even more harder than before as she began to approach me slowly.

"Stay away from me!" I spat pathetically as I shut my eyes tightly pulling on the chains to the point I thought my wrist would snap.

Feeling two limbs wrap around around me I flinched slightly expecting to be strangled to death or something along those lines. I opened my eyes hesitantly only to see two beautiful ruby eyes staring back at me, she was embracing me.

Bonnie looked different and more um, curvier. She was still covered in her trademark purple fur but she had a hourglass shape and had a feminine look. "I'm sorry but I can't do that Mikey..." She crooned lovingly putting extra emphasis on my name.

 _"I don't like where this is going..."_

"H-how do you know my name?" I finally questioned in a confused state

"How could I forget the little boy who would come to visit me every chance he got?" Bonnie asked with a cheeky smile as she stared into my eyes dreamily.

"You... remember?" I asked stupidly only for Bonnie to nod in response as she snapped half of the chains easily allowing me to move my arms. I was a bit flattered that she actually remembered me, but that still didn't change the fact that I was in a storage room that previously had rotting corpses in it. Bonnie then nuzzled my cheek softly prompting me to lean my face away from her own.

"What's wrong?" She asked cocking her head in a rather cute fashion. "What's wrong? You're seriously asking that?! T-this doesn't make any sense, you tried to kill me earlier." I stammered still upset over the subject.

Bonnie put on a hurt expression as her ears lowered. "I-I wasn't... I just wanted to be with you." She spoke softly as she slumped her head down. I felt a bit guilty maybe I was too quick to judge, but everything just didn't add up. That tape recording told me that animatronics would try to kill me...

Is she trying to fool me?

"Then why did you have to go after me like this and tie me up like a dog?" I questioned with a glare. Bonnie just looked back at me with half lidded eyes.

"Because I-I love you..." she answered hesitantly as she rubbed her hand against my cheek gingerly.

"W-wait... what?!" I couldn't respond properly as a pair of soft lips were forced against my own. At first I was expecting hard steel to press up against my face but ironically her lips were soft and human like. However I didn't care I just wanted the kiss to end now. As harsh as it may sound take a look at this from my perspective:

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! THIS IS JUST A NEW LOW FOR YOU MIKE!"_ I thought frantically as I tried my best to get her off of me.

Bonnie then managed to slip her disturbingly human-like tongue into my mouth. I couldn't do anything about it, I was completely under her submission. She placed a hand on the back of my head deepening the kiss causing me to nearly gag.

...

After what felt like an eternity Bonnie ended her kiss. Gasping for air I spat out any remaining saliva from the kiss. "That was- wow" She stuttered with a large blush. "B-Bonnie, what... What was that?" I asked hoping that what she said was a lie. She didn't respond as she leaned in very close to me to the point I felt her warm fur touch me. "I love you Mike, I-I know you may find it strange to love me but I want to be your mate." She confessed with a bright blush.

I didn't know what to think she's a robot for god's sake how am I supposed to love her? In a normal situation I would probably be a lot more shy but this is an exception. "So let me get this straight you go after me scaring the ever living shit out of me then basically kidnap me, and now you seriously expect me to love you?" I questioned sternly letting my anger get the best of me. Bonnie just nodded in shame as a response.

This was a load of crap she didn't love me I knew it for sure, if anything it was lust, not love. "I was afraid you would run away like everyone else... I don't want you to leave me." She tried to justify.

"Listen I let that slide but that doesn't change anything Bonnie, you're a robot and I'm a human it wouldn't work out, I-I don't love you." I sighed. Bonnie then gave me a hurt expression making me feel like crap as tears surprisingly trickled down her cheek.

She was telling the truth.

 _"Why do I have to be the bad guy?"_

Suddenly her face shifted into a determined one. "No, you will love me Mike" She claimed with dominance clearly evident in her voice. "I- what!?" I stammered dumbfounded by her sudden change of attitude.

"I don't care what you say I love you so you will love me~" She crooned sadistically as she pecked my cheek roughly. Bonnie then grabbed my hands with one hand and my neck with her other only to forcefully mash her lips against mine causing me to move my face away. "Are you insane?!" I shouted as I tried to kick her off using my free leg. "Insanely in love." She quipped with a rather large smile.

That was a terrible pun.

My neck then slammed against the wall causing me to grunt in pain. Seeing her glare caused many shivers to travel across my spine. "You will love me Michael Schmidt." She growled. "You can't just force someone to love you Bonnie, this isn't right." I protested trying to avoid any more trouble but of course she didn't listen.

...

"You do realize that once people realise I'm gone they will try to find me, right?" I asked. "They won't find you honey, not while I'm around." She cooed.

"This is how it'll go, you will stay here and love me just as much as I love you." She claimed with a smile.

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, I would _really_ reconsider that Mikey." She giggled with a smile plastered with insanity as her once beautiful eyes gained an eerie white for pupils surrounded by darkness.

Oh this can't be good.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Well I think I'll end it here for now and it only took me five months to get the plot together sad right? Next story I'm going to update is: Why me? Anyways I hope you guys and gals have a great halloween.**

 **-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry about the long wait I didn't expect this one to have any success but here's another chapter. And my only explanation for the delay is undertale and the new pokemon game. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Enjoy (Unless this chapter blows that is).**

* * *

Chapter 2: one month later

Can I just say that this sucks?

I haven't showered in ages, I'm still stuck in the storage room and my stomach is practically eating itself. I still can't believe nobody has noticed that I'm gone

...

Don't look at me like that, it's not like I can just go up door and open it, it's locked from the other side. Besides, my legs are tied up to the chair from before. "Look at the bright side, at least I'm still alive." I muttered to myself causing pain to surge through my body.

" _Well for the most part."_

The beating Bonnie gave me last night hasn't worn out just yet. Thinking of last night still sends shivers down my spine.

Sighing to myself, I just decided accept the fact that I'm all out of escape plans. I had already tried yelling but the room is apparently sound proof. To make all matters worse the camera in the room was disabled thanks to her.

Suddenly I heard a quiet shuffling near the door only to see a flat box slide through the crack. Using my free hand I grabbed the box, it was a pizza and there was note on top.

 _To Mike,_

 _Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to be so rough on you. I baked a pizza for you, think of it as an apology. I made it with a lot of love._

 _From,_

 _Bonnie_

I nearly gagged just by the heart drawn by her name, and correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Chica make the pizzas?

…

I still don't know what to think or feel about Bonnie. She went from being absolutely terrifying, to somewhat sweet, then back to terrifying. To top it all off she's holding me here against my will… out of love I guess?

Staring at the box only one thought flew past my head:

" _FREAKING AGAIN?!"_

Don't get me wrong I do find it sort of cute (If we're calling things like this cute). But seriously she's ONLY been feeding me pizza this past week. It's getting really annoying and nauseating.

"O-oh god." I mumbled as my stomach grumbled with pain and hunger.

Guess I don't have a choice.

With hunger influencing my actions I hastily opened the box only to be met with a pizza… shaped as a heart.

" _Seriously?"_ I thought as I mentally face palmed. To tell the truth it doesn't feel like she loves me. She kidnapped me, threatens to kill me if I don't comply, and then expects me to love her. If anything I'm more afraid than in love.

She doesn't even see me much, so far she only comes to sees me after the restaurant closes. Usually she just steals a kiss from me or just wants to cuddle. Whenever I refuse (which is very common) she beats the living snot out of me.

Not very romantic if you ask me.

Yet, she's shows so much affection towards me to the point it scares me. All the cuddles and kisses she forces upon me are filled with passion. Even after she kicks my ass she still shows signs of caring. It honestly feels as if she's bipolar or something.

...

" _Maybe she just loves you out of loneliness, as if she's scared of being outcasted. It would explain why she tries to keep you here and ALIVE for that matter."_ A part of me pondered. It actually sounds pretty sad if you put it that way.

" _Either way that doesn't justify any of this."_ I told myself. The point is I don't love her; Why can't she just accept that? I'm human and she is just an animatronic it wouldn't work out. " _So you don't love just because she's different that is the lamest excuse ever"_ A part of me thought. Well that's not the only thing she's just too forceful.

Setting my thoughts aside I took a bite out of the pizza. My biggest concern is to get out of here as soon as I can.

" _Ugh it tastes like cardboard…"_

* * *

 **Hours later…**

 ***CRACK***

Violently my neck was slammed against the wall prompting me to cry out in agony only to be met with a furious glare.

You're probably wondering what the hell just happened, long story short I tried escaping again.

"I've offered you food, shelter and love and yet you continue to avoid me!" She shouted violently as she continued to give me the biggest beat down of my life. I grabbed her wrist tightly in an attempt to escape.

"OFFER?! You forced this bullcrap on me! I mean do you seriously think that any of this is acceptable?! You took away everything from me even my freedom! You're nothing but possessive." I argued as tried to remove her hand from my throat.

Tried being the key word.

Her expression shifted to a more hurt one only to revert back to furious. "I'm going to give you **one** chance to take that back Mikey." Bonnie growled with her pupils now white.

"Go to Hell."

 ***CRACK***

Again my neck slammed against the wall twice as hard. I never screamed harder in my life.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME!" She yelled desperately as she continued to pound me against the wall. She then tightened her grip on my throat with her white pupils boring their way into my skull.

This is looking awfully one-sided.

My body ached and my neck felt practically broken. It wasn't long before the lack of air started to affect me. My vision became blurred and my grip on her wrist softened. Suddenly her grasp loosened causing me to fall onto my hands and knees. Gasping for air I averted my gaze towards her only to be met with two ruby colored eyes looking at me in… relief?

Bonnie then stared at her hand with wide eyes as if she was afraid of herself. "I d-didn't mean to-!" Bonnie stopped herself as tears began to flood down her face. She then tried to approach me causing me to back away out of fear."I-I'm so sorry…" she apologized with a shaky voice. I remained silent until she got closer causing me to try to run away once more. Unfortunately my hand was grabbed preventing me from moving. Turning around I was met with a heartbroken Bonnie.

"Why?... Why do you keep p-pushing me away?... I love you." She sobbed silently. Again, I remained quiet only to remove her hand from my own. She turned away from me looking down to the ground sobbing quietly. "I-I don't want to be alone… Not again" she hiccuped. Never before have I felt so guilty. "B-Bonnie I..." I stopped myself. " _Wait are you seriously going try to comfort her?! She just tried killing you for god's sake, get the hell out of here while you still can!"_

…

No. I may be an ass sometimes but I'm not a monster.

I ignored my thoughts and made my way towards her hesitantly only to bring her into a hug. She then stiffened for a moment only to look back at me with a surprised blush on her face. "D-don't cry I'm not leaving you, well not like this I mean." I managed to stutter.

She gave me a weak smile as a response. "Look, I know you care about me but you can't force passion onto someone else, you have to let it grow… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't feel the same way." I continued honestly placing a hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. "But I-" She paused and looked down for a moment. "I-I thought I finally found someone who cared about me… I guess I was wrong." She replied with an uneasy voice.

"What?"

"When I first found out you got a job here I was so thrilled. I thought you came back for me Mike." She answered quietly. I stood quiet only to come up with one response.

"Why fall for me?" I finally asked letting go of her.

Bonnie looked at me with a large blush plastered on her face. "You were the only human I've met who treated me as if I was an actual person, you cared for me." She replied shyly.

A long silence passed I couldn't come up with anything else to say so I just stood silent. Bonnie then started to lean in very close to me prompting me to lean back in a response. She gave me a pair of puppy dog eyes causing me to give in. Bonnie then wrapped her arms around me as she rested her head under my neck, I blushed as a response.

...

"Mike, do you think you can you put 'us' under consideration?" She asked tentatively as she gingerly grasped my hand.

Don't agree… DON'T AGREE DAMN IT!

"Um… I-I'll try."

Son of a-

Bonnie then gave me a look of barely repressed joy as she leaned in close and pecked my cheek only to apologize immediately.

"It's alright, just give me a bit of a warning next time." I reassured as she nuzzled my cheek.

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait this might be the last chapter depending on how it goes sorry. Next story I'll update is: Remember Me?**


End file.
